fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SpotPass
Growth Rates? I can't help but wonder if there's some way to find out the growth rates of the SpotPass characters. I'm assuming hacking is one way to find it out? Fargo294 (talk) 03:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well, aside from Marth and King Marth, the SpotPass and DLC character's growth rates are all formatted using the Avatar creation system. Each unit has a flaw and asset stat like the Avatar so as long as we have that data we can add that to the base class of that unit and calculate it as such. Consult the max stat modifiers on this page: http://serenesforest.net/fe13/char_max.html then plug in that data to the Avatar growth rates on this page http://serenesforest.net/fe13/char_growth_all.html and then change the base class to that character's corresponding class and you'll have your growth rates. Other than that, i give you the best of luck if you're doing something of this caliber.--Nauibotics (talk) 04:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Summoning Limit Is there a limit to the number of times we can summon a team to the world map? I would very much enjoy having access to repeatable training without needing to buy Reeking Boxes to summon Risen teams.--Vorthod Wiler (talk) 23:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :You may have 10 Einherjar/SpotPass teams summoned on the world map at any time.—Nauibotics (talk) 01:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::But can i resummon those teams as many times as i want after i use them to shop or fight? In other words, can i take (for example) Eirika's team, summon her, fight her, resummon, fight, and repeat ad nauseum?--Vorthod Wiler (talk) 04:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep, you can do that; there's no limit to how many times a team can be summoned back onto the map in that fashion. —Eku53ru [ talk | ' ]' 14:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :There's also the Golden Pack DLC for that sort of thing.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) SpotPass Chapters I unlocked the spotpass chapters, but they only appear on the map as orange dots; I can't seem to access them. What am I doing wrong? 19:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) You need to unlock the final chapter before you can play them. L95 (talk) 19:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Beta Elements While looking at sprites ripped from spriter's resource. Someone ripped an entire load of Einherjar portraits (spotpass characters of previous FE characters). While looking at the sprite sheet, I noticed there were some neat discoveries featuring an unused beta card layout, a DUMMY spotpass card (black faceless figure), unused portraits (official arts) of Ninian, Bartre, and the Avatar from New Mystery of the Emblem. For the three characters that I mentioned; they could've been spotpass characters that were planned to be in the game but removed for unknown reasons? I just wanted to note this in case anyone's willing to add some trivia to the said character's pages or if this has been said before or if this is even necessary.--( 06:37, November 30, 2014 (UTC)) :Check out List of unused content in Fire Emblem.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC)